


Choice

by unamedhpauthor



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unamedhpauthor/pseuds/unamedhpauthor
Summary: "For love or for lust, by force or by choice, only one or the other but never both. I will be by the edge of the hunting grounds tomorrow night at midnight. Come alone or they will both perish. Use your time wisely, your majesty for only one will I return to you." -Inspired by ReganX's Reversal. Very short chapters!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reversal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/251599) by ReganX. 



> I decided to put some of my completed stories here, because.. well, no particular reason. I just wanted to share my other Tudor stories here on AO3! 
> 
> I will put up one chapter until this story is completed because as I've said, this story is already complete and is posted on my FFNet account. So if you don't want to wait for a chapter a day, you can just head on over to my FFnet account! My username is still the same: unamedhpauthor!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this short little series! As seen on the summary, this story was inspired by ReganX's story entitled "Reversal". If you have yet to read it, I highly suggest it! She has quite a few lovely Tudors stories, but some of them have not been updated in a while. :( (I hope she does still update them tho!)
> 
> Anyway, on to my usual disclaimer:
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TUDORS. THIS STORY IS INSIRED BY REGANX'S STORY, REVERSAL.

**_Chapter One:_ **

The man kicked his horse so that it would run as fast as it could. Upon reaching his destination, he immediately jumped off his horse and ran inside Whitehall, ignoring the looks and protestations of those around him. He ran as fast as he could, upon reaching the throne room where King Henry was receiving his nobles.

"Your majesty!" he shouted, "Your majesty!"

Hearing this, the guards immediately blocked him from the king so he continued to speak as he fought his way past the guards.

"They took them! They took her majesty the queen!" he shouted, upon hearing this, everyone froze.

Signalling the guards to let the man pass, he stood and signalled the man to approach. "Who took the Queen? and where did this happen?" King Henry asked.

"We were on the way to Hatfield, to visit the Princess, when all of a sudden, these horsemen attacked and took the Queen! It all happened so fast we were over powered! They even took the lady Jane!" he said.

Henry froze. Someone had taken his sweet Jane! He will make them pay when he finds them!"

Shouting at the guards to close all the entry points to the kingdom and to fetch Elizabeth from hatfield so that she could be better protected in Whitehall, close to him. He then instructed the guards to take the man to his private chambers and to call Cromwell, Norfolk, WIltshire, Suffolk and the Seymours to his chambers. He needed to know who had taken his Jane and his Queen and he needed to know what his next actions should be.

* * *

"It’s got to be a kidnapping! Its the only way this makes any sense!" Thomas Seymour said. He wasn't happy that his sister is currently missing, the Queen had been kidnapped. It would have been good news if it weren't for the fact that Jane had also been kidnapped!

"If it were, then they should have already sent someone or a letter of their demands but they have yet to do so." Norfolk said. This Seymour was an imbecile. Of course it was a kidnapping! the question now is, why would they take both Anne and Jane? Anne was losing her hold on King Henry and Jane had yet to become Queen.

As the group of men continued to argue and discuss how to best handle the situation, one of King Henry's chamber men entered and said, "Pardon me your majesty, but we found an anonymous letter that was placed on your seat in the throne room." the man said, cowering in fear, he was never in the line of the King's anger and he did not plan to start being in it now.

"Well? Give it to me now boy!" the king shouted, extending his hand out so that the man could give him the letter.

Once Henry had the letter, he dismissed the boy who immediately made his way out of the room.

As Henry opened the envelope with an unfamiliar handwriting, he froze as he read what was written.

_" For love or for lust, by force or by choice, only one or the other but never both. We will be by the edge of the hunting grounds tomorrow night at midnight. Come alone or they will both perish. Use your time wisely, your majesty for only one will we return to you."_

* * *

It was cold and dark. King Henry waited at the edge of the hunting forest for the kidnapper of Queen Anne and Jane. It was well past 12:30 in the night and there still was no sign of them.

He worried, what could be taking them? Are they hurting them? If they did, he will make them pay! Anne was still his Queen and even though he had already fallen for Jane, she is still the Queen and his wife! he thought to himself.

 

By 1 am, he decided that they might not show up, and that all this waiting was for nothing. As he turned his horse around to return to Whitehall, a voice spoke.

 

“I told you to come alone!” said the voice, Henry once more turned around, looking for the source of the voice, but in the dark of the night, he could not see.

 

“I am alone!” Henry said, not knowing exactly where to look so he looked everywhere.

 

“Do not lie! I can sense them! Scattered around the forest!” the voice said, it was a strong voice, the sort that could easily intimidate you just by hearing it.

 

At this, Henry lifted himself off his horse and stood on the ground. “Where are they? Anne and Jane?!” he said, “Show them to me now! Give them back!” He ordered.

 

The voice laughed, “Tut, tut, your majesty. You forget your majesty, only one will come back to you tonight.” said the voice, and with that, everything became dark, the trees disappeared and the wind stopped. Henry didn’t know where he was but he knew that this could only be the work of magic.

 

As soon as he stopped, he saw three figures in front of him, two were kneeling with their head covered by a long, thick veil while the third stood between them, a completely hooded figure in black.

 

“What is the meaning of this?! Where did you take me?!” Henry ask as he demanded to know where they were now.

 

“Relax, I am not here to hurt you. Nor will I hurt them.” the hooded figure said, as he gestured to the two kneeling figures. Henry deduced that those two were Anne and Jane.

 

As Henry began to make his way towards Anne and Jane, the hooded figure stopped him. “No, no, your majesty. You have not been a good husband and king as of late. You’ve hurt the late Queen Katherine and your daughter with her. You know very well that your marriage to her is true and legal. But I ignored it for you truly loved the Lady Anne as you’ve never loved the late Queen. But you have once more proven me wrong with your actions, mistresses here and there and now you are looking for a way to make Jane your wife. I have seen the path you have chosen to take and I have seen what it will do. Therefore I am giving you a choice.” the hooded figure said.

 

A choice? Henry thought, how dare this figure talk to him as if he were his subject! He is the King of England, Ireland and France! “A choice?! Do you not know who I am?! I am The King of England! It is my right to take mistresses and Anne has broken her promises to me! I have evidence that she was not a virgin when she married me and she has yet to even bear me a live son! She never loved me.” he said.

 

“Excuses, excuses. Do you really believe your secretary over your own wife? If that is so, then listen and listen carefully for I will only give you this one chance.” The figure said. “I will let you choose which one of them you will take back. The other, will live a life that they would have led if you had not entered their life while the other will become your Queen.” the hooded figure said.”Everything will be as it is, if you choose to keep Anne, then the Seymours and Jane will not remember ever having been in your presence and Jane will live a peaceful life in Wolf hall. But if you choose Jane, Anne will never know you personally. Keep in mind that this is the only change I will make. Any other path that fate had given them that does not involve you, will remain.” The hooded figure added. “So make your choice and let this be done with.” the figure said as he made the veils covering Anne and Jane disappear.

* * *

Henry couldn’t believe what he had heard, this hooded figure was giving him a chance to be rid of Anne and to have Jane be his Queen? He didn’t know how this was possible but it seemed that it was! He looked at both Anne and Jane. His sweet, pure Jane. He would make her his Queen and they would have healthy sons. He will show Anne this mercy, he will spare her of the injustice he would have had to commit just so he could get rid of her to make Jane his wife. However he thought of his little Elizabeth, the jewel of his world, his smart and precocious little princess. Would she still be born if he chose Jane over Anne?

 

Henry looked at the hooded figure once more and said, “What about my Elizabeth? What will happen to her?” he asked.

 

“She will be born. As I said, I will only change your presence in their lives. Any child that is destined to be born will still be born, the difference is who you will be to them.” the figure said.

 

Thinking that Elizabeth would be born to him and Jane, once this is all over, he voiced his decision. “ I choose Jane.”

 

“Are you sure?” the hooded figure said.

 

With a final look at Anne, he repeated. “I choose Jane.”

 

“Very well.” the hooded figure said as he vanished Anne’s figure and soon, everything became dark once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was out the whole day and it totally slipped my mind! Here's yesterday's chapter! :)

**_Chapter Two:_ **

 

Henry woke up to an incredibly hot room. He opened his eyes to see doctors and nurses running about and a fire crackling loudly in the furnace.

 

“Doctor Linacre! The king, he is awake!” said one of the nurses. Immediately, King Henry felt Doctor Linacre’s presence beside him, touching his forehead.

 

“How are you feeling your majesty? Thank Gods that your fever has broken! Lay still your majesty and drink this.” Dr. Linacre said as he poured a medical concoction into a cup and asissted Henry in drinking it.

 

After Henry finished drinking, he said, “What happened, Dr. Linacre?” 

 

Looking puzzled, “You don’t remember, your highness?” asked Dr. Linacre.

 

“Remember what? God’s name, tell me what happened so that I can rest!” Henry shouted as he still felt his head throb painfully.

 

“There was an outbreak of the Sweat throughout the Kingdom, your majesty. You caught it too.” said Linacre. “But your fever has now been broken and I am one hundred percent sure that you will fully recover from this, your majesty.” he added.

 

Lying back down on his pillow, Henry breathed a sigh of relief. He had survived the sweat. He closed his eyes. Suddenly he remembered Anne and Jane. Was it all a dream? or is Jane now his wife?

 

“How is the Queen?” he asked Linacre, he hoped Linacre would unknowingly inform him which Queen he was currently married to.

 

Looking rather serious and troubled all of a sudden, Linacre spoke. “The Queen Jane is in perfect health, however is rather worried about his majesty. News have just reached us that the sweat has also gone through Hatfield. Prince Edward caught the sweat and had left this earth at dawn of this day. While the Queen Jane is in perfect health, She has been inconsolable since. We have sedated her for now.” Linacre said.

Henry closed his eyes, so it was true. Jane was now his wife but they had just lost their son to the sweat! He had not even gotten to see his boy! “Leave me.” Henry said. When no one moved, he shouted, “I said  leave! Everybody leave me alone at once!”

 

As everyone finally left him to his solitude, he cried and soon he once more fell into a deep sleep

* * *

 

Two days later, Henry was cleared by Dr. Linacre to walk around once more. He was getting ready for the day when the herald announced that the Queen was outside to see him. Henry informed the herald and guards to let the Queen in. Outside he was calm and serious but on the inside, he was bursting with joy at the sight of Jane as his wife and Queen.

 

Dressed in all black- as he too was dressed in black- all signs of mourning were etched on Jane’s delicate features, red rimmed eyes and her pale face, blotchy and tear-stained. As she greeted him with her simple and humble bow, Henry raised her up himself and held her close to him.

 

Jane lost all (what little) composure she had then and cried once more. Henry held her to him and let her cry. He knew the pain of losing a child. Especially his son and heir.

 

“Your majesty, I was scared to think I’d lost you too. Not so soon after our dear Edward.” she said, trying to suppress her crying.

 

“I am here Jane.” he said. He looked at Jane once more and suddenly he couldn’t help but compare Jane’s blotchy, and red, tear stained face to Anne. He remembered how he always thought that Anne looked so regal despite being in pain after her two miscarriages, how even when she cried, she still looked passionately beautiful. He forced those thoughts out of his head. He was with Jane now. His sweet, pure and virtuous Jane.

 

“Come now, we must attended our son’s funeral and mass.” he said. He had to be strong for them both. Jane was not as strong as Anne so she needed him to support her.

* * *

 

Henry looked at his son’s lifeless form. He was a small boy of about four months. Even though he was too young, he could see that the boy was a Seymour through and through with his bright blond tuft of curly hair and his extremely pale complexion, there was no denying that he was Jane’s son. Even though physically the boy had no physical traits of being a tudor, he was a beautiful boy. He was his son.

 

He cried and prayed for the boy’s soul. He prayed that God would bless him and Jane with another son to replace the one they had lost. One that would bear his likeness, just as he remembered his little Elizabeth his Tudor rose, who not only inherited his mother’s name but also her features.

 

Standing up, he exited the chapel and headed to his chamber. From there, he decided that he had to know how he and Jane got together in this life for it would surely have been different now that Anne was no longer in the picture. With this in mind, he ordered one of the servants to fetch his most trusted friend, Suffolk.

 

When Charles Brandon arrived, the king instructed the servants to prepare them some drinks, bread and meat. Once the food and drinks arrived, he instructed them to leave them alone.

 

When they were fully alone, Charles poured wine into two goblets and handed one to Henry which he took immediately and drank.

 

“How are you? I mean, after the sweat and and the loss of the Prince.” Charles said, a bit wary of how Henry would act towards the mention of his long awaited heir.

 

Deciding to ignore Charles’ question, he decided he couldn’t wait anymore. “Charles, I have a little problem. I seem to not remember anything past me waking up from the sweat. I’m sure I’ll remember and I didn’t want Dr. Linacre to find out for fear that the whole kingdom might know. I need you to tell me what happened in the past?” 

 

Stunned, Charles asked, “What was the last thing you remember?”

 

“I don’t remember much, the last I remember fully was asking Katherine for a divorce.” Henry said, of this he was sure, he just didn’t know what happened to him and Katherine after the day he asked her for divorce.

 

Charles was shocked, that was a long time ago! Henry had lost a lot of memories! “That was a long time ago Henry.”

 

“I know. Which is why I need you to tell me everything I missed, and to not mention this to anyone. Anyone at all.”

 

“Of course Henry.” Charles said. He then proceeded to tell him what happened between him and Katherine, of how she fought for her title as Queen and for Mary’s claim to the throne, of how he exiled her to Kimbolton Castle and sent Mary to Germany to live and be married off to the Duke of Bavaria. He told him of how he changed the religion of England due to his desire to be free of Katherin after he found a protestant bible in his former mistress’-Mary Boleyn- bed side table. He told him that Katherine died of an unknown sickness on the 7th winter of their divorce proceedings, still claiming to be his lawful Queen and wife.

 

Charles then told him how Henry and Jane met, that they were hunting through the woods and fell upon Wolf Hall and requested to stay the night for they traveled way too far to be able to return to Whitehall safely. How he saw her and fell for her immediately even though his divorce was not yet through and how his feelings for Jane made him break England with the church and form the church of England. How they married each other two days after the death of Katherine, and how the people did not warm up to Jane as they saw their wedding was a show of disrespect and distaste due to the former Queen was not yet even buried in her grave and they had already married. How Mary would refuse to acknowledge and take the oath due to her belief that she is still the rightful heir to the throne of England. He then told her how Mary had died giving birth to her first child, a boy who had also did not live past the first week of his life, he was buried alongside his mother in Germany. He also told him of how it took them two years to conceive the late prince Edward and how he had continued his relations with other women, due to his frustration of not getting Jane pregnant immediately.

 

Hearing that it took two years for Jane and Henry to conceive, he closed his eyes and cursed himself, why won’t God give him even just one healthy heir? This was not what he had expected when he chose to save Jane from that hooded figure.He thought that he would have Jane, their sons and his daughters with him but now, he had neither Mary nor a son.

 

Hoping that Elizabeth was still around somewhere, maybe as a bastard daughter, “Charles, do I have any other children? a baseborn child, perhaps?” Henry asked.

“Your last baseborn child was Henry Fitzroy, your majesty and he died when he was three years old.” Charles said.

  
This wasn’t what Henry wanted. He even didn’t have his Elizabeth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's today's chapter! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! :)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the tudors!

**_Chapter Three:_ **

 

By early April, the Kingdom was still in mourning for the late prince and while Henry had once more visited Jane’s bed, she again had yet to fall pregnant. So Henry did what he had usually done, sought other women’s presence.

 

It was a gloomy spring morning when Henry found himself in the throne room receiving guests and diplomats from all over the Kingdom and Europe. As he looked around the room, he noticed that everything seemed so dull and lifeless, unlike before when the court was filled with rich vibrant colors, of women and men’s clothing in french, italian and english styles, music, dancing and laughter filled the air at all times, now his court seemed to be filled with dull, neutral colors and dull English-style gowns that hid a woman’ body and an uncomfortable silence replaced the joyful mingling that once filled their surrounding. He forced himself to remember that that was another time and that this was what he chose.

 

As Henry continued to receive his guests, who at this time was the french ambassador, he tried his best to focus on what the ambassador was saying, “.... of course, his majesty sends his apologies, however preparations for his war with Spain will be keeping him from visiting your majesty, though he sends his sister, Queen Marguerite of Navarre, in his stead. His Majesty, King Francois hopes that she will be welcomed just the same.” the french ambassador said as he finished speaking.

 

“Of course, it is highly understandable, Assure King Francois, my brother, that Queen Marguerite will be greeted and welcomed to court warmly and will be welcome to stay as long as she pleases.” said Henry, dismissing the French ambassador.

 

Once Henry grew tired, he decided that he had enough to receiving the guests and headed to his chambers where he ordered Norfolk, Suffolk, Cromwell and Knivert and the rest of his council members to his chambers for a private meeting.

 

“Cromwell, I am tasking you with the preparations for the upcoming visit of Queen Marguerite of Navarre, communicate with the french ambassador whatever it is that she will require. I will not have England be humiliated if she sees something she does not like. Also make sure to set a meeting with all the dukes of the Kingdom, I want a complete financial report of the Kingdom’s financial standing as well as any other issues that might have risen the last few months.” Henry instructed as they concluded the meeting in his chambers.

 

After his private meeting with his council, Henry decided to have dinner privately in his chambers and then spent the night in Jane’s company. Somehow, he had everything he could have wanted, Anne out of his life with Jane in his bed and arms as his wife and Queen, and yet, there was something missing. What it was, he did not know.

* * *

 

The next morning, Henry was walking around the gardens for a bit of fresh air when he spotted a familiar face. As he got closer, he realized that it was Thomas Boleyn and Henry Percy conversing with each other.He noticed Thomas Boleyn was red and angry, of what he did not know but as he was close enough to hear them but still be unnoticed, he stayed where he was and listened.

 

“I don’t care that she’s now your wife! Mary is my daughter and I disowned her for marrying below her status! What is this I hear about your wife now keeping her at your home! I will not stand for this! Mary must learn her place and your wife helping her out is not helping me teach my own daughter a lesson!” Boleyn said.

 

“You know how my wife is, once she decides on something, no one can change her mind. And since you have disowned Mary, she is no longer your concern so whatever happens to her. You know those two have always been close and she will not be of any trouble for you she’ll be at my estate in Northumberland.” Percy said. 

 

Somehow Henry felt something heavy drag his heart down as he realized that the woman who claims to be Henry Percy’s wife was his Anne. Who else would be Mary’s sister? Somehow he felt a need to see Anne once more, like a fish longing for water, he did not know what came over him but whatever it was he felt, it overwhelmed and overpowered him.

 

The next thing Henry knew, he was standing in front of Thomas Boleyn and Henry Percy, “Ah, Thomas, there you are. I was wondering if, perhaps you could summon your daughter, Mary back to court soon, Queen Marguerite of Navarre is arriving and I hoped that she would have a familiar face to see here.” Henry said, even though he knew that Marguerite hated Mary for being her brother’s mistress back when she and Anne lived in France. It was Anne who had been close to Marguerite and Henry knew that Thomas Boleyn knew that.

Sighing, Thomas spoke, “I apologize your majesty, but Mary is no longer a daughter of mine. She eloped with a soldier! Without my or your permission!” Thomas said, as he began to go red in the face again, attempting to keep his temper down while in the presence of the King.

 

“Oh well, that is a pity, I was hoping she could accompany the Queen throughout her stay here. I suppose I should just look for someone else to keep her company good day gentlemen.” Henry said as he slowly began to turn and make his way back to the castle. He knew Thomas Boleyn’s head had begun to fill with his ambition and before he knew it, Thomas called out to him once more.

 

“Your Majesty!” Thomas said, as he ignored his son in law and approached the king. “I may have a solution for you yet, Mary may no longer be my daughter but she is also unfit to accompany Queen Marguerite. However, I have another daughter, my youngest, Anne, she served in Queen Mary, your late sister’s household before moving to the late Queen Claude. I know from my daughter’s letters that she and Queen Marguerite are quite close. I had hoped to put her in the Queen’s household upon her return from France but other plans happened and she is now married and living in the country. I’m sure I can persuade her to visit court for the duration of the Queen’s visit.” Thomas said.

 

Smiling like a cat that caught the mouse, he laughed and said, “That is most welcome news Thomas! I shall look forward to seeing you and your daughter at court!” and with that he left a beaming Thomas and a dumbfounded Henry Percy.

* * *

By May, the whole court was at a frenzy, Jane and her ladies had busied themselves with the preparations for Queen Marguerite’s arrival of Queen Marguerite. The palace was once again starting to pick up and move on from the tragic sweat and the loss of their prince and was now coming out of mourning. Queen Jane, of course was still in mourning however she no longer confined herself to black gowns, though all she wore nowadays were gowns of darker color.

 

A week before Queen Marguerite’s arrival, Thomas Boleyn met with King Henry and informed him that his daughter, Anne had agreed to come to court and will be arriving within three days time.

 

Thanking Boleyn, Henry excused himself and went to his chambers. He would not let any body see him, but he was getting anxious with waiting to see Anne. He could wait three days to see her.

* * *

King Henry did not get to see Anne when she arrived, he was too busy with one of his mistresses, Lady Ursula Misseldon and then with Queen Jane, then we was whisked away by his privy council to discuss matters of the state one final time before the Queen arrived.

 

So it was only during their grand dinner at the banquet hall was Anne presented to him by her father and husband.

 

As the herald announced the arrival of Lord Thomas Boleyn, Sir Henry Percy and his Wife Lady Percy, King Henry couldn’t help but hold his breath when he caught sight of Anne after so long.

 

She was wearing a deep velvet red gown in a simple but elegant french style that complimented her shape and skin, her hair was done in a complex braid that was covered with rubies. She was beautiful, as beautiful as the day he first laid eyes on her.

 

As the Anne, her husband and her father approached King Henry and his wife, Thomas Boleyn and Henry Percy stepped forward and introduced Anne to the royal couple. “Your Majesties, it is my great pleasure and honor to introduce to you my youngest child and daughter, Lady Anne Percy nee Boleyn.”

 

Anne bowed and curtsied, Henry noted, as graceful as he remembered her to be and when he instructed her to rise, he couldn’t help but get lost in her eyes. They were as deep blue and dark as he last remembered. How could he have forgotten this about her?

 

“Your majesties, I am honoured to be chosen to accompany Queen Marguerite during her stay here in your great Kingdom and country.” Anne said, her voice strong but mellow, full of pride and commanding respect.

 

“And we thank you for accepting our request, it has come to our attention that you were once very close to Queen Marguerite. I hope you can accompany me as well when I am with her.” Queen Jane’s dainty and soft voice spoke.

 

‘It would be my honor, your grace.” Anne said as she bowed once more and was escorted to a table by her father and husband. While Henry looked on, his heart filling with jealousy as he watched Anne wrap her arms around her husband’s offered arm and smiled as he whispered something in her ear.

The whole night, Henry watched Anne interact with her father, husband and everyone around her. She was graceful, funny and had been able to charm most of the men, even the women to be her friend and by the time dinner was over and the dancing had begun, the men had lined up and asked her for her dances while the women flocked to her and got to know her.

 

Meanwhile, King Henry remained seated on his throne with Queen Jane by his side as he watched Anne dance first with her husband, then with her father then with the rest of the other men that had asked her for a dance. He remembered when he would be the only one she danced with and how he would be so happy and proud that every other men in the room was envious of him for having a beautiful and graceful lady all to himself. Now he was part of those men and he didn’t like it one bit.

 

“Your Majesty, would you like to dance?” said Queen Jane all of a sudden, he knew Jane was not as graceful as Anne but she could dance just fine. Nodding, the royal couple made their way to the dance floor, which had already been cleared for them but Henry then instructed the musician to play a dance that would require multiple partners, and so the ones who were dancing previously, joined the royal couple; including Anne.

 

As the dance began to change partners, Henry avidly waited for his turn to dance with Anne. When at last he was partnered with her, he couldn’t help but feel as if everything was right again, that Anne was his Queen and it was just him and her on the dance floor. It was quickly dashed away though, since no more than a minute, Anne had moved to her next partner.

  
By the end of the night, Henry was frustrated, after the dance, he had no longer been able to catch Anne alone again for she was always with her father or her husband. Then after a while, Henry watched as Anne bid her father goodnight and Henry Percy escort her out of the dining hall and into their chambers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!
> 
> Its the first day of 2017! What have you been up to? :)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Tudors!

**_Chapter Four:_ **

 

On the morning of Queen Marguerite’s arrival to Whitehall, found the King and Queen at the Palace’s main throne room while the courtiers filled the room.

 

By the time the herald announced that Queen Marguerite had finally arrived and entered, the room was filled with people.

 

“Ah, Marguerite, It is good to see you once more! How long has it been?” Henry said as he stood and approached Marguerite so that he could kiss both her cheeks.

 

“It ‘as been a very long time, majeste” Marguerite said in English, her french accent very much pronounced.

 

“May I introduce my wife, Queen Jane.” Henry said as he presented Jane to the immaculate french Queen in her extravagant french cut style gown while Jane in her simple but white and gold laced gown with an intricate pattern.

 

“It is my pleasure to welcome you to our Kingdom, I hope you enjoy the company of our people.” Jane said, smiling in all her daintiness.

 

“Oui, I ‘ave ‘eard all about you from my brother, King Francois. ‘e sends ‘is regrets for not being able to come” Marguerite said as she smiled at both Henry and Jane.

 

“To make your stay even more comfortable, we have requested one of your closest friends to return to court and accompany you on whatever you would wish to do.” Henry said as he signalled Thomas Boleyn, Henry Percy and Anne forward.

 

As Anne approached and bowed, Marguerite’s eyes grew wide with shock and joy at seeing her old and dear friend, “Oh Anne, is ‘zat you? My oui! It is you! You ‘ave grown so much!” Marguerite said, as Anne rose and spoke, “Oui, Majeste, it is I!” Quickly, Marguerite gave her a hug and then turned back to Henry, “Thank you for ze kind gesture, Anne has been one of my closest and dearest friends back in France when we were very young, I cannot wait to catch up with ‘er!” Marguerite said, looking at Henry and then at Anne.

After the introductions, Henry and Jane followed by Marguerite and Anne then Anne’s father and husband (for Marguerite did not let go of Anne) proceeded to the dining hall where a grand feast was to be held in honor of Queen Marguerite.

* * *

 

After the feast, there was a joust that followed, and while Marguerite never really held much interest in jousting, she knew that this was more for the men and indulged them. Of course as she was the guest of honor, most of the victors had asked for her favour, which she gladly gave.

 

All this time, Anne stayed by her side, which suited Henry fine as Marguerite had sat beside him while Jane sat on the other which meant that the only one that was in his way from Anne was Marguerite.

 

As he watched the joust (or pretended to watch) he tried his best to listen intently to what Anne and Marguerite had been talking about. They often flittered from French to English but it didn’t matter much to Henry was he was fluent in both languages.

 

Mostly the two were just catching up with their lives so Henry decided that he didn’t really need to hear that. Soon the joust was over and Queen Marguerite bade them a good day and informed them that she would retire to her chambers for now as the fatigue from her journey have finally caught up with her. Anne and Jane accompanied Marguerite to the chambers she will be occupying during her stay.

* * *

 

By dinner, Henry and Jane watched as Marguerite entered the grand hall again, accompanied by her ladies and of course, Anne.

 

Henry couldn’t see anyone else though, he had eyes that were only for Anne who had changed into a dark, deep blue satin and lace gown that complimented her eyes and made her skin even fairer, her hair was again, braided into an intricate updo but this time it was inlaid with sapphires and diamonds.

 

She was even more beautiful than yesterday. 

 

His trance was broken when Anne had curtsied and was then approached by her husband and escorted her to their table.

 

Dinner went by and soon, he watched Anne once more dance and this time, he contented himself with just watching her.

* * *

 

The first few days passed and Henry had yet to have any real interaction with Anne. It frustrated him, one moment he wanted to get to know her all over again and be with her but then the next he’d remind himself that he had wanted his Jane and that Anne no longer remembered him as her husband.

 

He chanced upon her in the library one day, early in the morning,  searching for a book to read as Marguerite had decided to spend the morning in bed rather than to wake up early.

 

“Lady Anne, Good morning. What are you doing here so early?” He asked.

 

Anne, startled by the sudden presence of someone else, faced him and when she realized he was the king, she bowed and said, “Your Majesty, Queen Marguerite wished to stay in bed today but I had woken up too early. I thought I could find a book to read to pass the time.” she explained.

 

“Well we have many books here, which books do you usually read?” He asked, approaching her.

 

Anne stayed quiet, thinking before she answered, “Well I love poems, and sonnets so I suppose I shall find a book about those.” Anne said.

 

“Well, let me show you where I had the librarian place the best poems and sonnets in the library.” Henry said as he led the way, with a curious Anne, following him.

 

After Anne picked out a book, she and Henry headed to a table just near a window by the entrance of the library. However, He did not get to talk to Anne because as soon as she sat down, Cromwell had arrived and informed him that the privy council would like to meet with him on an urgent matter. Cursing himself on the inside, he sighed then excused himself from Anne’s presence and then followed Cromwell.

* * *

Henry did not see Anne the rest of the day. By the time he was done with his meetings, Marguerite was already awake and Anne had accompanied her throughout the day. By dinner, Anne sat with her father, brother and husband.

 

Henry had watched her every dinner, he watched how she interacted with Henry Percy,how she reacted to his touches, to what he says; he did not like it one bit. Anne was comfortable around him, more comfortable than she had been when they were married. She seemed happier and he did not like that he was not the cause of her happiness nor that he was not the one who received her love.

 

As dinner ended, and dancing began once more, Henry kept his eyes on Anne. Whether he did this consciously or not, he did not know nor did he care. He watched her dance with Henry Percy, watched her smile at him, he watched her laugh at something he said, he watched her gaze at him, eyes filled with affection and love, and he watched her kiss him. Suddenly, King Henry stood up and left all of a sudden, leaving a shocked Queen Jane, an amused Queen Marguerite and a dumbfounded court at his sudden departure.

* * *

Henry waited for Charles to arrive in his chamber. He couldn’t take it anymore, he needed to know who Anne Boleyn was in this life. If he couldn’t talk to her himself, he will find out from someone else.

 

“Your majesty” Charles said as he entered Henry’s chamber.

  
“Charles. Take a seat.” Henry said as he drank from his goblet and ordered his servant to pour him another cup and to also pour another goblet for Charles to which he took a sip from once the servant gave it to him. When the servant left and the two friends were alone once more, Henry sat down and said, “Tell me everything about Henry Percy.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors!
> 
> What do you guys think of this story so far? :) I'd love to hear from you!

**_Chapter Five:_ **

 

Charles stared at Henry for a moment. He wondered why Henry had suddenly taken an interest in Henry Percy, but the king was the king. Sighing, Charles began to talk about Henry Percy. He talked about who Henry’s father was, his role in court and how he often does not stay in court, preferring to run his dukedom of Northumberland instead.

 

Soon, Henry asked, “And what about his wife, the Lady Anne. What can you tell me about her?”

 

Ah. There it is. It seems King Henry fancies Percy’s wife. He must plan to take her as a mistress. Charles spoke, “I only know a little about her. She spent her childhood in the Netherlands then in France with her sister, Mary. Upon her return to England, she was supposed to marry her cousin, Sir James Butler but that plan did not push through so instead she fell in love and married Henry Percy in secret. It was quite a scandal, actually, Percy’s father did not approve of Anne as he felt that they were below his son’s rank while Anne’s father did not want her to marry Percy as he was in the middle of finalizing a new marriage contract for her. But being Thomas Boleyn’s favorite and youngest child, his father learned to accept her decision instead of disowning her liker her sister. It took a while but Henry Percy’s family came around and accepted her. Of course it helped that she was highly intelligent and had contributed in turning Northumberland into the most productive province we have now.” 

 

At hearing this, Henry couldn’t help but smile, his Anne was incredibly smart. He knew their children would have surpassed their intelligence as both he and Anne were intelligent people. He remembered how Elizabeth absorbed knowledge like a sponge whenever her governess would write them her daily reports on her well-being and education, how she spoke her first words before she turned a year old.

 

Remembering Elizabeth, he asked Charles, “And what of children? Do they have any?” it was clear that Elizabeth was not born to him and Jane, a fact that saddened him deeply after learning of Mary’s death.

 

It was odd that Henry would ask if Anne and Henry had any children, he usually did not ask about those when he planned to take married women as his mistresses before. “They have one daughter, I think she’s about three now and a son, Lady Anne had just given birth a month before coming here for Queen Marguerite.” Charles said, he knew of this as he had taken his own children to Northumberland’s castle a few times and had even attended their daughter’s birthday party.

 

“A son.” Henry murmured to himself. Anne had given birth to a son.

 

Charles heard Henry speak, feeling like he should explain some more, he spoke again, “Yes, After the birth of their daughter, both Thomas Boleyn and Henry Percy’s father pressured them into having another child, preferably a boy, they managed to conceive twice but both ended in a miscarriage. It devastated Anne and soon Henry Percy decided that he and Anne should wait for a year, so that Anne could recover her health before they would try again.” Charles said. He didn’t know why he said that, but he felt like he should have.

 

Looking at Charles, Henry spoke once more, “I see, thank you Charles, for helping me with my memories. You may leave now.” 

 

As Charles left Henry alone, Henry began to drink the remaining pitcher of wine on his own. Consumed by his own thoughts, he let his mind wander. Anne was happily married, she’d given Henry Percy a son, his Elizabeth was not his anymore but Anne’s and Henry Percy’s.

 

Suddenly he remembered what the hooded figure said,  _ “She will be born. As I said, I will only change your presence in their lives.” _ he couldn’t help but laugh at his own stupidity. He’d exchanged Anne and Elizabeth for a marriage with Jane and he wasn’t even happy. At least with Anne he had a healthy heir and Mary was alive, and, if what the hooded figure said is true, then if he had waited just for another year, then he and Anne could have conceived the son they have wanted for so long. Now, not only did he not have Elizabeth and Anne, but he had lost his son with her too.

 

Henry couldn’t help but be frustrated with his life. He knew he had chosen this and he couldn’t help but be angry with himself. Henry continued to drink, himself to oblivion, wanting to forget everything that had been happening, he wanted to believe that this was all just a dream and that he would wake up still married to Anne. 

 

The next morning, the servants found King Henry asleep on the table, with his goblet on his hand, the wine from it had spilled on the carpet as it must have fallen sideways when he fell asleep and moved his hand.

* * *

 

After Charles’ revelation about Anne’s new life, Henry decided he would avoid her. He found that he couldn’t look at her and not see what he had lost. He missed her. At first he thought it was because he couldn’t have her anymore but now he realized that he missed her because of how she made him feel. With Anne he felt alive, he felt passion and he felt love. Being with Jane, while he did love her, there was no passion and he just felt empty. He admired Jane’s attempt to be strong, losing her child has been the only hardship she had to endure but Henry knew that Jane will never be as strong and resilient as Anne was when she was Queen.

 

Henry thought of how everytime he saw Anne with Henry Percy and how it felt like he was struck by a knife that was being twisted inside of him. He felt rage and jealousy fill him whenever he saw Anne look at her husband lovingly, he wanted to be her husband again. He wanted her back.

* * *

 

When King Henry arrived in the chamber of Queen Jane one morning to have breakfast with her in private, he did not expect to see Queen Marguerite sitting beside Jane waiting for him. But he also did not expect to see Anne sitting beside Marguerite and conversing with both Queens as he arrived.

 

When one of Jane’s ladies announced his arrival, he watched all three women stand and bow, before he instructed them to rise.

 

“Good Morning your majesty” Queen Jane said as she approached him and kissed both his cheeks, “Queen Marguerite and I have been waiting for your arrival all morning. I hope you enjoy the breakfast we had prepared” she added as she instructed one of her ladies to lead them into her dining hall where a table filled with breakfast foods were laid.

 

“I think I shall enjoy whatever it is you prepare, my Queen.” Henry said, although it felt like the words came out of his mouth knowing it was what he was supposed to say.

 

As Queen Jane and Marguerite sat down on either side of King Henry while Lady Anne sat down beside Queen Marguerite. 

 

Soon Marguerite and Jane began talking about the upcoming festival that Queen Jane had been preparing and had invited Queen Marguerite to assist with the preparations. Queen Marguerite gladly accepted and soon the two Queens began planning and scheduling what needed to be done in time for the festival.

 

“Oh Anne! I am zo Excited! Remember when we used to ‘elp Claude with preparing ‘er parties et ‘er festivals?” Queen Marguerite said as she looked at Anne who was moving her spoon around her breakfast.

 

“Oh yes, I remember however I’m afraid I won’t be of much help in the early preparations as I will be returning to Northumberland tomorrow morning.” Anne said, she hadn’t really planned on leaving so soon but she had to see her children, she missed them so. “I will be back after the weekend though. I had hoped to speak with you later, but since you are all here, I might as well inform you.” she added.

 

“What? I thought you were to stay until my leave?” Queen Marguerite asked.

 

“Oh, I am going to return. I just didn’t expect to miss my little ones this much. I’ve never been away from them this long, you see and the letters I receive from their nurses just keep me missing them much more.” Anne said, she was a little bit uncomfortable and wary about speaking of her children, knowing that the King and the Queen had just lost their own child so soon. She knew the pain of losing a child as she had miscarried two of her unborn children in the past.

 

Suddenly the table grew quiet, “Oh, I see. I suppose I shall see you after ze weekend then?” Queen Marguerite asked, she knew that children were probably a sensitive topic as the King and Queen were in their presence.

 

“Very well, I do wish you a pleasant trip Lady Anne. Perhaps you can bring back a portrait of your little ones to keep them always in your presence. It helped me when Edward was away from us.” Queen Jane suddenly spoke, her voice choking as she mentioned her son’s name.

 

Henry was stunned, he had never seen Jane speak about a child, he had thought that Jane would wallow in her pain but she was showing strength he never knew she had. It was then he realized that Jane must miss having a child around as much as he did. If anything Charles said, they had longed for a child for a long time before Edward came and losing him has been a difficult blow to them.

 

Suddenly, before Henry could think of what anyone in the room would think, he spoke, “Perhaps it would be better if you brought your children to court, Lady Anne, You will be back just in time for the festival and the weather is warmer now that traveling with small children is easier. Besides, A festival isn’t complete without children running about.” 

 

The three women looked at him, with confused gazes, Queen Jane did not know what to think of her husband’s remarks. She missed having children in the palace but she did not know if she could take it if she actually saw any child, especially an infant around as it might remind her of her late son. She only made her suggestion to Lady Anne as she knew what it felt like to miss you child when you are so far away and they are too little.

 

Queen Marguerite however was ecstatic, “Oh ‘zat is a marvelous idea,  votre Majesté !” she said to King Henry as she faced Anne, “I cannot wait to meet your little ones!”

 

Anne was stunned and confused, but she quickly masked it with a polite smile and said, “Thank you your majesty, I will bring them with me when I return. I’m sure they will enjoy the festival, after all it will be their first time here at court too.”

* * *

 

After breakfast, Anne, Queen Jane and Queen Marguerite spent the rest of the day finalizing the plans for the festival while Henry left to conduct his meetings with the privy council and to meet with Cromwell and Suffolk about stately matters. 

 

By nightfall, Henry visited Jane’s chambers once more and when Jane was asleep in his arms, all he could think of was what it felt like when Anne had been there instead.

* * *

When morning came and Henry found out from Thomas Boleyn that Anne had left to spend a weekend with her children and thanked him for allowing Anne to return with his grandchildren for the festival. As they ended their conversation, Henry thought to himself, was he ready to face Anne’s children? The children he would have fathered if he hadn’t chosen Jane?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! I know I said I would post a chapter of this story everyday until it was complete but I wasn't thinking about the fact that I decided to post this story here around my finals exams! So I obviously couldn't be bothered to even log in! :( I hope you like this chapter! I'll try to upload more as soon as I can!

**_Chapter Six:_ **

 

When Anne returned with her children, Henry avoided visiting Queen Jane’s chambers in the morning as Jane invited Anne and her children to her chambers every morning. He was not ready to see Anne and her children knowing what he knew.

 

Anne and her children spent most of their mornings in Queen Jane’s chambers, at first she was determined to keep her children away from the Queen as she did not want to offend or bring sad memories to Queen Jane. But Queen Jane herself requested that she bring her children every morning with her and so she did.

 

Queen Jane never knew that she would have felt a glimpse of happiness once more when she saw Anne’s children. It was true that she was still mourning the loss of her son but with that loss, she had forgotten the joy that little children brought into one’s life. Seeing Anne’s children made her sadness go away even for a little while and it made her want another child badly. 

 

The first time Henry saw Anne with any of her children was when he was standing by the window in his private study, talking with Master Cromwell. He was looking at the gardens below when he noticed a small figure running towards the fountain, then he saw Anne running right behind the small figure and caught her just as the little girl reached the fountain. He realized that the little girl was his Elizabeth. Although in this world, while she had the same face and her mother’s eyes, she did not have the pale skin nor the red hair that marked her as a Tudor; instead she had a fair complexion and straight, chestnut colored hair. In this world, she was not his daughter, she was not his precious Tudor rose.

* * *

 

The first time he saw Anne’s son was when he was walking in the hallway and passed the nursery when he heard a child crying. Realizing that no one had come to attend to the baby's needs and overwhelmed by his curiosity, he entered the nursery and saw a child no more than three months old, crying and waving his arms about.

 

Before he knew it, Henry had lifted the child from his cradle and carried him in his arms, attempting to calm the crying child. As he looked at the child, who was clearly Anne’s son for he too, like Elizabeth, had his mother’s eyes, he couldn’t help but feel a deep ache in his chest as he remembered once more what the hooded figure said, ‘ _ Any child that is destined to be born will still be born, the difference is who you will be to them.'  _ This boy could have been his son, his second child with Anne, his long awaited heir. He could have had auburn hair and his physical traits but instead he had the same chestnut colored hair Elizabeth now had and features that mark him in the likeness of Henry Percy.

 

As he continued to observe the little boy in his arms, he imagined what he would have looked like if he had chosen Anne instead of Jane; Auburn haired, with his chin and nose, Anne’s eyes and lips, he would have been a beautiful boy, he would have been proud to have a son like him he thought. He failed to hear the footsteps that entered the nursery until it stopped and spoke, “Your Majesty” the voice said, Henry turned around and saw that Anne was standing right behind him, with a confused expression etched on her face, wondering what the king was doing in the nursery.

 

“Lady Anne” he said, still carrying the child in his arms. “I was on my way to the garden when I heard your son crying, when no one came and calmed him, I decided to check in instead.” he said as Anne approached him and carefully lifted her son from Henry’s arms. He immediately felt empty, as if she took his only hope of happiness.

 

“I apologise if Henry had disrupted your schedule for the day, your majesty. Kitty, my cousin was supposed to watch him while I went to back to my room to change for the evening’s dinner. It appears she’s wandered off again.” Anne explained.

 

Ah so she named her son Henry. At any other time, he would have been glad to name Anne’s son Henry, but he knew that she named him after her husband, her son’s father. Not him.He had never felt so jealous in his entire life.

 

“Do not be sorry, Lady Anne, I’m quite pleased to inform you that Henry here has quite the set of lungs for such a small infant.” Henry said, as he looked at the little boy in Anne’s arms and smiled.

 

Anne smiled, looking at her son, “Of that I can believe. He even beat his sister’s crying when she was this young!” she said as she looked at the king, still smiling at her now calmed son.

 

“Well, I shall hope to meet his sister soon, then. I must leave now. Good afternoon, lady Anne and it was very nice to meet you, Henry.” he said as he touched the boy’s head once more before making his way out of the nursery. However before he closed the door, he saw Anne swaying and talking lovingly to the little boy in her arms, he closed the door then leant on the wall. It was a sight he would never forget, it was a sight he would never have.

* * *

Henry continued to watch Anne with her children from afar. He would watch her dote on Elizabeth and Henry, he would sometimes catch her reading to Elizabeth in the library, he would watch her count the fishes in the pond with Elizabeth, just like he used to watch them from his window when Anne was his wife and Elizabeth was his daughter. Watching them bought a pang in his chest that would not fade as he realized that he wanted so badly to be a part of all of it but knowing that he can never be.

* * *

That night, after having dinner at the grand hall, Henry decided to spend the night with Jane once more. As he lay in bed with Jane in his arms, he realized that he never felt for Jane what he felt for Anne. It was then he realized that it was Anne he loved. But it was too late, he had made his choice and he chose Jane. He thought of how things would have been if he had chosen Anne that night. How would he have felt if he saw Jane as the wife of someone else? How would he have felt if he knew that Jane spent her nights with a man that was not him? He knew then that he would have been able to live without Jane by his side. But Anne, oh how he hurt! Just the thought of her spending her nights intimately with Henry Percy was enough to make him want to strangle the man. He knew now that he was truly and deeply in love with Anne.

  
But now everything was done. He had made his choice and he cannot change it. He must learn to live his life with Jane by his side. Hopefully they would have another child soon. Jane wasn’t a bad woman, she is a good and pious Queen. He may not love her, and she may never be the Queen Anne had been, but she is still a good queen. 


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter Seven:_ **

 

Two days before Queen Marguerite was to return to France, the festival Queen Jane, Queen Marguerite and their ladies had been working on began.

 

There were many children of his courtiers that were running around and playing with each other, enjoying the puppet shows and the magic shows that had been prepared for them while the adults mingled, dance, ate, and participated in jousts and gambling.

 

Henry watched as Henry Percy played with the other children, carrying Elizabeth in his arms and he was reminded of a similar scene from when it was he who had played with the children, Elizabeth in his arms and commanding the children to protect him and his precious jewel. Henry was brought out of his thoughts once more when he heard her.

 

“Elizabeth!” she said, gaining the attention of the little girl who then waved and shouted “Mama! My Mama!” when he looked at Anne’s direction, he found that she was standing with Queen Marguerite and Queen Jane who were all waving and smiling at the little girl from across them. He saw Anne carrying her son, Henry who was as energetic as the children around him, moving his arms and legs around while making noises and giggling, making all the women coo over him. Even Jane was smitten with the little infant.

 

When Jane saw Henry looking at their direction, she approached him and bowed, after that, he took her hand and gave it a kiss. It was true that he did not love Jane, but the past weeks have given him the time to finally accept things. He had chosen Jane over Anne and while he realized that he truly loved Anne, it was too late. Jane was kind and simple, she is a good Queen and he felt that if he cannot change his path, then he owed it to Jane to treat her well. He found that he could learn to grow fond of her and for him that was enough, for now.

 

As they took their place in their dining table, everyone did the same and began to eat. Soon after, music had begun and the ladies and gentlemen began to dance once more. Soon, George Boleyn asked for his sister’s hand in the dance and he watched as Anne laughingly accepted her brother’s hand and let him lead her into the dance floor. He watched them dance, he watched them interact. He remembered how he let people taint the two siblings with the crime of incest just so he could be rid of Anne and now he felt terrible for letting innocent siblings die for his selfish desires. As he turned his head to look away, he noticed Jane’s plate was still full.

 

“Sweet heart, is the food not to your liking?” he asked.

 

Jane looked at him and smiled warmly, “No your majesty, the food was quite exquisite.” she said.

 

“Then why did you not finish your meal?” he asked, “Are you ill?”

 

Moving her head side ways, she smiled again and said, “No, Henry, I just don’t feel like eating. I’m craving for something else.” she said, her smile growing larger and her eyes shining brighter.

 

Henry knew she was trying to tell him something, but he did not want to hope, “Craving something? And pray tell, what is it you are craving, sweet Jane?” he asked, a smile forming in his lips.

 

“Quail’s eggs.” Jane said, her smile as large as can be, “I desire quail’s eggs above all right now. Just like the last time.” she said, referring to the time she was pregnant with her late son, Edward.

 

Henry knew then that Jane was telling him she is with child, his heart began to flutter and for the first time since he arrived, he felt a little glimpse of happiness. “Pray tell me Jane, are you with child?”

 

Jane couldn’t help but let her tears of happiness drop as she nodded her head. “Yes, Henry, I am with child at last!” she cried as Henry enveloped her into a hug. He failed to notice how Anne looked at them and then smiled as she returned to her husband’s side.

* * *

 

Two days after Queen Marguerite had left, Henry found himself watching Jane and Anne from his window.

 

Jane had hugged Anne and soon, he watched as Anne hugged her father, then her brother then her husband. He watched as George and Thomas carried, hugged and kissed Little Henry and Elizabeth before Henry Percy and Anne extracted the children from their grand father and uncle. He watched as he saw how Henry Percy lovingly kissed and hugged his children before settling them in the carriage and he watched how Anne and Henry lovingly hugged each other, talked for a bit and kissed, he watched as Henry led Anne to the carriage but not before he gave her another hug and kissed her forehead. He watched as Anne caressed Henry’s face with love written all over her face which clearly broke his own heart even more. 

 

He watched as Anne went inside the carriage and waved her hand as the carriage began to move. 

 

He watched Anne as she moved lifted her head up and saw him looking at her, He watched as she smiled, bowed her head a little and waved her hand at him, he felt himself smile and wave back. 

 

He watched as the carriage turned away from Whitehall.

 

He watched as the carriage disappeared from his view.

 

He watched as Anne leave for good.

 

And because he loves her.

 

He let her go.

  
_ Fin. _


	8. Alternate Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I am just really sorry! I meant to upload this chapter sooner but it slipped my mind. I hope you enjoy this alternate ending! Tell me which one you like more? :) Also please check out my other Tudors story, if you don't mind me asking! :) It's called "The Plan" and its found on my profile here only! :)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TUDORS....Obviously......

**_Alternate Ending:_ **

**_I._ **

 

Henry woke up feeling pain all over his body. He looked around his room and saw that there were nurses and Dr. Linacre walking about.

 

“You majesty! Thank God you are finally awake!” said Dr. Linacre, approaching him.

 

Henry tried to speak, he tried to ask what had happened but he found that his throat was too dry, it hurt to even try to open his mouth.

 

Sensing his question, Charles Brandon, whom he failed to notice the first time, spoke, “You fell off your horse during the joust. You’ve been unconscious for two days now. We thought you’d never wake up.” he explained.

 

‘Joust?’ Henry thought, ‘how could I have been jousting when I was watching Anne’s carriage leave by the window?’ Suddenly, hope sprang from his chest as he allowed himself to think of the possibility that maybe it had all been just a dream. Maybe he was still married to Anne! Thinking of Anne, he asked, “How is the Queen? Where is she?” Henry asked.

 

He was met with the cautious glances and wary movements of the people surrounding him. Even Charles avoided looking at him. Feeling like he may have not been dreaming, that he was indeed still married to Jane, he shouted, “Well? I asked you a question! Somebody answer me!” he shouted, ignoring the pain from his throat and arm as he attempted to sit up.

 

“Your majesty, please do not overexert yourself. Your shoulder is still healing and your head took quite a hit.” Charles Brandon said, assisting Henry in lying back down.

 

“Then tell me where my wife is!” Henry hissed, allowing Brandon to help him lie back down.

 

When he was sure that Henry would not attempt to get up again, Charles sat back down and looked to Dr. Linacre before beginning to speak.

 

“When you fell off your horse, Anne, the Queen, was frantic. She would not leave your side until Dr. Linacre forced her to pray in the chapel instead and that he would send for someone to inform her when you awoke.” Charles said, “We had hoped you would wake up within thirty minutes or an hour after the accident but when you didn’t wake, we thought you might never wake up again so we informed her of what had happened, to help her prepare for the worst.” he continued to explain. Brandon stopped, looking guilty as if he had done something horrible.

 

“I tried to stop them from informing her of such news, knowing it would only add stress to her and her condition can permit none but they wouldn’t listen.” Someone suddenly spoke up. Henry looked to the far corner on his other side and saw George Boleyn looking murderous at Charles Brandon. Walking towards Henry’s bed, George bowed and sat down on an empty seat, “When I arrived to stop Brandon from telling Anne, she was already frantic and in pain. She had miscarried the child in her womb, your majesty. We thought it best to sedate her for now so that she can recover fully from the miscarriage and to keep her from further harm without news of your current situation.” he ended. Truth be told, George did not know what will happen to them now, Anne had miscarried her savior and now they were falling further from the King’s good graces.

 

Henry closed his eyes. He was back. He realized. He was married to Anne once more. He had his Anne back! and this time, he vowed he would treat her better. He would be the husband she deserved.

 

“I want to see the Queen.” Henry said. He needed to see Anne, to make sure she was alright. After everything he had done, he needed to make sure she knew that he still loves her because after everything that had happened as of late, he knew she now doubted his feelings for her.

 

“Your majesty, you are not strong enough yet. Please rest and then maybe tomorrow you will be well enough to walk about.” Dr. Linacre said as he handed Henry a cup with what he assumed were painkillers laced with a sedative. Knowing that Dr. Linacre was right, he took the cup and drank its content in one gulp. Soon Henry was out cold once more.

It took two days for Dr. Linacre to deem Henry to be well enough to walk and finally be able to visit Anne who, despite woken up from her sedation, was still bed ridden as per Dr. Linacre’s orders.

 

So when King Henry entered Queen Anne’s chambers and headed straight to her bed and hugged her, to say that everyone was shocked was an understatement. They had expected him to come barging in yes, but they had expected him to lash out at her, not hug her as if his life depended on her. He saw it in their faces, he saw it in Anne’s eyes as well and hurt him to know how far he had alienated her in his life.

 

“Your majesty, How are you feeling?” Anne said, her right hand cupping his cheek. Unconsciously, he leant his cheek into her palm, he never knew how much he missed feeling her hands on him until now.

 

“I am fine now. How are you?” He asked. He noticed how she stiffened and looked down, lifting her chin up so that he could see her face, he saw her eyes tear up and she spoke, “I.. I’m so sorry, your majesty. I couldn’t help it. I was just so worried. I.. I lost your son. Our boy.” she said as she tried to compose herself. She was still Queen and she did not want everyone to see her break down.

 

With pride and respect for Anne growing as he realized that Anne was trying to keep it together for she did not want everyone to see her weak, he instructed everyone in her chamber to leave, even the Boleyns, Norfolk and Cromwell. He did not even spare Jane a glance, too concerned for Anne’s well being.

 

Once everyone left, Henry moved closer to Anne, he noticed how she had flinched a little when he suddenly moved toward her and this made him even more determined to win back her trust. He once told her that he wanted them both to be honest with each other, and he remembered that when Anne had exercised honesty in the past, he shut her down or humiliate her.

 

Once he was close enough to her, he wrapped her in his arms once more and it was then she broke down and cried. She cried for her fears; fearing for Henry’s life, fearing Henry’s wrath over losing their child, she knew she was losing Henry’s favor; she cried for losing her son.

 

“Shh. It’s okay Anne, its not your fault. Brandon shouldn’t have told you so forwardly, I’m sorry I worried you.” Henry said as he stroked Anne’s hair.

 

Anne looked up at him, wondering what had caused Henry to be so kind. She was used to him being so furious with her all the time lately but right now she needed him and his comfort he is so willingly giving her.

 

When Anne had been cleared to once again resume her regular duties by Dr. Linacre, Henry had surprised her by preparing a trip to Hatfield for them to visit Elizabeth.

 

“Mama! Papa!” Elizabeth cried as she ran toward her parents. It was very rare that she saw her papa and her mama nowadays and it was even rarer for them to visit her at the same time!

 

“Princess!” Lady Bryan said, horrified that her charge had suddenly forgotten her manners and immediately ran towards the King and Queen; her parents.

 

Laughing, Henry caught Elizabeth just in time before she nearly stepped on her gown and fell, he swooped her up and twirled her around before resting her on his chest. “How is my princess?” he asked her, he missed his Elizabeth. Whatever happened before, whether he dreamed it or if he was given another chance, it was a wake up call; he would never neglect his smart, beautiful and precocious little daughter and neither will he ever neglect Anne.

 

Smiling at the sight that was in front of her, Anne assured Lady Bryan that everything was fine.

 

“The princess is usually well behaved, Your majesty, I suppose she is just too happy to see you both. I apologize.” Lady Bryan said, she was worried that the King and Queen might take offense in the fact that the little princess did not show them proper respects accorded to them.

 

“It is alright, Lady Bryan, my daughter is only two years old, she is still young. Let her be carefree when around us while she can.” Anne said, still smiling at Henry and Elizabeth who were talking to one another affectionately. She was happy that despite everything, Henry still had not neglected to show their daughter the love and affection she deserved from her father.

 

Ever since Henry had woken up from his accident, it was as if everything wrong between them had somehow disappeared. She was terrified when she saw Henry appear in her chambers all of a sudden, approaching her bed as if he had never been there before. At first she thought he would berate her for losing their child, but all those thoughts disappeared the moment he held her in his arms and comforted her. After that, Henry lay with her in her bed, doing nothing but hold her in his arms as she cried herself to sleep. Somehow she knew, her dearly beloved Henry was back.

 

When she woke up and Henry was not there, she was scared that maybe it was all a dream, that maybe Henry hadn’t changed. It was once again dashed away when Henry returned with Dr. Linacre who, after showing her the respect that was accorded to her status, proceeded to check her health. After she was cleared to leave the bed but instructed to not over exert herself, Dr. Linacre left and Henry sat beside her and told her that once she was fully recovered, they would visit Elizabeth together. Anne could not have been happier at that moment!

 

Anne was broken out of her thoughts about the past few days when she heard her little princess, “Mama” Elizabeth said who had apparently instructed her father to put her down so she could walk toward her mother.

 

Anne knelt down so that she could face her little daughter and listened to what she had to say. “Papa says we can play outside today! We go outside now, mama? We play?” Elizabeth asked, she found it amusing that even though her daughter still could not properly form full sentences but was very well still advanced in terms of her age, she still exuded an air of regality. Her daughter was meant for great things, Anne mused.

 

“Of course my heart! We’ll do anything you want today because it is a happy day for us!” Anne smiled, she could never deny her precious daughter what she wanted, especially if it was time with her, this time was also especially special as Elizabeth would get to spend a lot of time with both her parents at the same time. “Provided of course that you remain to be a good princess and listen to your father and I and lady Bryan.” Anne knew that as much as she and Henry doted on Elizabeth that it was never good to spoil a child, she wanted to raise their Elizabeth to be clever, kind and respectful towards her elders and her peers.

 

Nodding happily, the little girl added, “I always listen to lady Bryan! She makes me say my prayers every day and makes me practice my french! I am good now!” Elizabeth said proudly.

 

Suddenly, Henry lifted the little girl up, beaming proudly at hearing his daughter’s progress in her prayers and french. He would discuss her academics with Anne and lady Bryan later but for now, he wanted to spend time with his family and just be a father and husband, not the king of England.

  
  


**_II._ **

After their weekend with the Princess, Henry and Anne returned to court. Anne was worried that whatever progress between her and Henry was indeed just a fluke as the moment they returned, Henry was immediately ushered by Cromwell to his private study.

 

“Your majesty” Cromwell said, bowing to both Anne and Henry. He may not like Anne anymore but she was still queen, for now. Or so he thought. “I trust your time with the princess was well?” he asked.

 

Smiling, Henry replied, “Yes. My Elizabeth continues to grow beautifully and intellectually.” Henry said before looking at Anne and moving away from her while Cromwell followed him. He did not want Anne to know that he was meeting with the Seymours in his study as she might take it the wrong way. “Are they ready?” Henry asked, once they were in a distance far from Anne’s hearing.

 

“Yes, your majesty. They are waiting in the study.” Cromwell said, “ They arrived this morning and has been there ever since.” he added.

 

Nodding, “Very well.” Henry said as he returned to Anne’s side and informed her that he will be at his study with Cromwell to talk of a few business deals and that he would like to dine with her for lunch if she was not yet so tired from the trip.

 

Accepting her husband’s parting words,Anne kissed her husband’s cheeks before she allowed her ladies to lead her to her chambers. Anne knew he was going to meet up with the Seymours. She only hoped it would be to end his affair with Mistress Jane. The past few days had been incredible! It was as if they were young and in love once more. Deciding not to let her thoughts ruin her day, Anne proceeded to change from her travel gown into something more decent. Then she instructed her maids to inform the servants of what she and the King will be eating for lunch in her chamber.

Upon reaching his study, Henry entered and saw the Seymours had not heard or notice him yet.

 

“Why do you think the king wishes to see us?” said Thomas Seymour.

 

“I don’t know, but judging from how he has been treating the whore as of late, I think its not something we will benefit from.” Edward Seymour grimaced. Ever since the king’s accident, he had drastically changed. From being cold to the Queen and affectionate to their sister, Jane, he began to show affection to the Queen and had not visited their Jane since.

 

“Have you heard anything from the King, Jane?” John Seymour asked as he sat beside his daughter.

 

Looking at her hands, Jane replied, “No father. I have not heard from the king since the accident. I tried to visit him but I was not permitted entry to his study.”

 

“Tell us again, Jane. What did you last do with him? You must have done something that displeased him!” Thomas said. He was sure his sister had done something. Why else would the King ignore her?

 

“That’s enough, Thomas!” John Seymour suddenly said, irritated by his son’s audacity to blame everything on their sister. “Whatever happened has happened. We have not heard the King’s side and you do not have the right to blame your sister for something that might not even exist. For all we know the king is just busy preparing the Queen’s downfall and does not wish for Jane’s reputation to be affected by it. Have you forgotten that he has been spending more time with Cromwell too?”

 

“I don’t know what happened, I did everything you asked.” Jane said, she did not know how she felt at the moment, she was sad that the King had not paid her any attention but at the same time, she was glad that the King was paying attention to the Queen once more, she did not want to become a home wrecker, but she did find herself in love with the King. Everything was just too confusing to her now!

 

“Well you better hope that the reason the king wishes to see us is because he is finally rid of that whore we call Queen!” Edward said. It was at that moment that Henry arrived. He may have realized that he does not love Jane but he did care about her. This was the first time he had seen the Seymours act even more power hungry than the Boleyns!

 

“That is enough!” Henry said as he made his presence known. He couldn’t take the cruelty of the Seymour brothers toward their sweet, innocent sister.

 

Realizing that the King had overheard them, the Seymours all froze and soon, bowed. “Your majesty, you asked to see us? how may we serve you?” John Seymour said, refusing to rise until he was told to by the king, a gesture that his children followed.

 

Instructing them to rise, Henry made his way to his desk and sat down, signalling the Seymours to sit in the seats across him.

 

By the time Henry had left Anne’s chambers after having lunch with her, news of what had happened to the Seymours had spread.

 

John Seymour had been sent back to Wolf Hall to manage the family estate, Edward Seymour had also been ordered to return to Wolf Hall as he is heir to the estate being the first born. The king had also given him and his father a peerage that would allow them to govern more land and properties in Burbage, Wiltshire but will limit their presence in court as they will need to run their now massive estates.

 

Thomas Seymour was appointed by King Henry to be a permanent ambassador to Cleves, only to be recalled upon King Henry’s order.

 

However it was Jane’s fate that had everyone talking; everyone had thought that the king would have forced Jane to be his mistress. What they did not expect though was for Jane to be sent to marry a Scottish nobleman and live her life in Scotland, away from her manipulative father and brothers.

 

At first, Henry thought of how he could continue to keep Jane in court, but without her brothers or her father, it no longer seemed appropriate, plus he also had to think of what Anne would think, it wouldn’t help him in his plans mend his relationship with his Queen if she would think that he still had feelings for Jane.

 

No, Jane would be better off married to her Scottish nobleman, he knew him well enough and he knew she would be treated right. She was better off away from court and away from the clutches of her male relatives, he may have harmed her reputation somewhat, but at least now they can both continue on with their lives.

 

**_III._ **

_Two years later…._

 

“That’s right sweetheart, you can do it! Just a little more…” Anne said encouragingly at the little boy who had begun to wobble his way to his papa’s open arms. Once he made it to his father’s arms, He was lifted on the ground by his father, King Henry and twirled him around while still encased in his hug. “That’s my boy! My strong, strong boy!” King Henry exclaimed proudly as he had witnessed his son’s first successful walk. Smiling, he reached out his hand to his wife, Queen Anne who walked openly to him and encased her in a one arm hug while he still carried their son.

 

The King, Queen and little Prince made their way out of the Prince’s nursery room and out into the garden where Elizabeth was picking flowers to give to her mother. When she saw them, she immediately ran towards her parents and little brother, accidentally forgetting the flowers in her hand and dropping them on the ground.

 

“Mama! Papa!” the little girl shouted, to the horror of her governess, Lady Katherine Champernowne. Lady Bryan had now been appointed as Prince Henry’s -or as they call him, little Harry, for he looked so much like his father- governess.

 

Anne immediately opened her arms for her daughter to run into and when she did, she was hugged fiercely by her daughter. “My, my Elizabeth! You have grown so much!” Anne exclaimed as she kissed her daughter’s cheeks, nose and then forehead. She missed her little girl. And while Harry was their long awaited Prince, she loved her daughter immensely and wouldn’t trade her for any dozen sons.

 

Anne took little Harry from her husband and soon it was Elizabeth who was in Henry’s arms. It was times like these Anne loved the most, she loved watching Henry interact with their daughter. She knew Henry loved Elizabeth but she also knew that Henry was immensely disappointed at her gender thus he was a little distant from their little girl before. But now, Henry almost always visited Hatfield as much as she did even before little Harry was born. She watched him play with Elizabeth, sometimes he would teach her a new song, there was even one time they played a prank on Lady Bryan! Now Anne truly knew that Elizabeth was her father’s most precious jewel and that no matter what, Elizabeth will always have a place in her father’s heart.

 

As Anne and the King settled their children and themselves on their picnic blanket, Henry couldn’t help but watch and enjoy the sight of Anne being a mother to their children. It took a long time to get them to where they were. He thought about all the things that happened since he woke up from his jousting accident, whether it was just a dream or if he was given a second chance with Anne, he will never know but he realized he no longer cared, as long as he had Anne with him, everything would be fine.

 

He thought of all the things that happened that led him to where he was now- from the fate he gave the Seymours, to reinstating Mary Boleyn as part of the Boleyns and his family- much to the joy of Anne and dismay of their father, Thomas Boleyn; to Mary finally taking the oath, forming a close relationship with Anne  and marrying the  youngest son of the Duke of Bavaria- upon the condition that they stay and live in England; to Cromwell’s arrest and execution for being found guilty of plotting against the Queen- he did not like the fact that the King had discarded of Jane Seymour and that he was now utterly devoted to Anne, his newly sworn enemy. Cromwell was also found guilty of corruption with the funds that came from the unjust dissolution of religious houses.

 

He also thought back on the day he discussed with Anne his wish for them to wait for a year before conceiving, he remembered seeing the fear in Anne’s eyes as she thought he might discard of her once more, until he had informed her of his decision to sleep in her bed for the entire duration. Of course that did not mean they did not make love, they made love plenty of times, but he was more careful to not impregnate her while her womb was not yet ready to carry a healthy child full term. They continued their sleeping arrangements until now.

 

Henry was brought out of his thoughts when his son touched both his cheeks, standing wobbly on his chubby little legs. “Pa” he said.

 

Henry would never be able to explain or describe the joy and love that swelled through his heart and his whole body when he heard his son speak his first word. He had missed most of Elizabeth’s first so witnessing his son’s first word and walk was something rather emotional for him. He would cherish that memory for the rest of his life. He only hoped he had witnessed Elizabeth’s firsts too. But there were many more first for his children to come and he vowed to always be there for all of them.

 

“Harry just spoke his first word mummy!” Elizabeth exclaimed, excited that her little brother was now speaking, maybe she could teach him how to sing her nursery rhymes with her sooner than she thought!

 

Anne clapped and praised her little boy who was now proudly sitting on his father’s lap. “My clever. clever boy! Learning to walk and speak all in one day!” she said as she leant on her husband’s side.

 

The rest of the day was spent with Anne and Henry laughingly watching as Elizabeth try to teach Harry more words and adorably scrunching up her face when Harry failed to say it right or even speak at all.

 

Today, in Henry’s thought, was the most perfect day of his life.

 

**_Fin._ **


End file.
